The Beginning Kai's Angel
by Phoenix07
Summary: all told by kai about a special girl he met at a young age
1. Chapter 1

**Wow a new story yay me this has been on my mind for a while so here it is please read and review tell me what you think and there will be more to come. This kinda starts off where Kai was injured by brooklyn in the final battles in g rev.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of beyblade just Rachel so enjoy.  
**

Chapter one:

"Easy Kai," Rachel said wrapping the bandages gently around my fingers then my hands that were covered in dark bruises and cuts three fingers broke on my right. "Let's get these splinted then I'll wrap them again," she said grabbing the splints and placing them where they needed to be before wrapping them. "Okay let me see how bad your eye is?" she asked lifting my chin and brushing my bangs aside. She studied the gash across my right eye that was bruised as well. "How bad does it hurt to open it?" she asked me. I opened it half way knowing my face was showing pain because she's the only one who has really seen how much pain I've ever been in. She smiled softly before picking up a small eyedrop bottle and tilted my head back and applied a few drops to the injured eye.

I thought back to when I first met this amazing girl in front of me, we were kids growing up in the abbey.

_{Flashback}_

_ I was six years old when the new kid came to the abbey, what surprised me was that the new kid was a girl. Girls weren't allowed in the abbey because they were weak. But she proved herself strong, standing in front of all of us taking the beating Boris gave her and never made a sound._

_That night_

_ The girl was put in the same room as me and Tala. She was currently curled upon the bed still in her blood soaked clothes. Boris had left bandages and water before he locked the door. "Hey do you want us to help you with your wounds?" I asked her as Tala came up beside me. We hadn't heard a word out of her since we met her. She sat up and held her arms out to us. "I'm Kai by the way and this is my cousin Tala. What's your name?" I asked her as i started cleaning the blood off of her arms._

_ "Rachel. Rachel Kon," she said looking up at us her eyes a golden color. _

_ "Where are you from Rachel?" Tala asked, as he started wrapping the bandages around her heavenly bruised arms._

_ ""A small village in China the mean man killed my parents and took me. I don't know where my baby brother is," she said as tears came to her eyes._

_ "Don't worry hes probably okay," I said as i wiped the tears out of her eyes which brought a smile to her bruised face. "Don't worry I'll always protect you," I said hugging her tight._

_ "Here lets get these tears cleaned up a little bit," Tala said causing her to smile as he wiped the tears from her golden colored eyes._

_ "Thank you," she said shyly as we doctored her and cleaned her up._

**I hope you like the beginning of Rachel Kon there will be more to come as they get older all told by Kai. enjoy .  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow finally a update sorry for the long wait guys alot has been going on so here it is Chapter two of Kia's Angel.**

**AN: I don't own any of Beyblades character the only one that belongs to me is Rachel. Phoenix07**

_Four years later:_

_"__I want to kill that man," I growled as Tala helped me pull the blood soaked bandages off of Rachel's back, Boris had whipped her again for the third night in a row._

_"__You still with us Rach?" Tala asked her and I felt her tense when he pulled a stuck part off._

_"__Yeah still here barely though," she said her voice showing the pain she was in. I laid a wet towel across her back to dampen the bandages so it would be less painful, "I couldn't just leave those kids out in the woods to freeze to death." she said thinking about what happened that day._

_"__But why did you take the blame me and Tala both helped." I asked her as I slowly pulled the loosened bandages off her back._

_"__Because it was my idea," she said as Tala and I finally got the last of the bandages off of her back, and saw the new whip gashes with the scars of the old ones._

_"__I would like to get ahold of that damn whip of his and hanging him from the ceiling with it," Tala said as he started helping me clean the gashes with the medicine that Boris always leaves because he doesn't want his top soldiers getting sick. _

_"__Yeah we need to do something about that blasted whip." I said dabbing at a nasty looking gash across Rachel's shoulder._

_"__Don't worry I think I can come up with a way to make him regret even laying a hand on Rachel," Tala said grabbing a roll of bandages to start bandaging some of the wounds on her back._

_"__No Tala you will get punished as well Boris will know who it is," Rachel said weakly as I doctored a rather nasty gash on her shoulderblade. _

_"__He mess's with one of us he gets the rest to deal with it's always been that way Rach," Tala said lifting her face up and wiping the tears of pain off her face._

_"__Because of you two I don't know what I would do without ya'll by my side," She said a smile coming to her face the first since she was returned to our room._

_"__You would be uterlly bored without us." Tala said turning his nose up causing Rachel to laugh._

_"__I love you guys," she said hugging both me and Tala._

_TBC_

**_now review and tell me what you think_**


End file.
